


The Mysterious Equations Of Love

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Extra fluff, F/M, Fitzsimmons wedding, Fluffy, Magic and Science, Perthshire Cottage, wedding speech, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a wedding of two devout scientists, their wedding day couldn’t be more magical…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Equations Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapiccolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapiccolina/gifts).



_Magic could only describe it: Jemma’s walk down the aisle. She glided down the aisle as if her steps made no imprint on the hillside. Birds chirped along with the quartet arrangement, seeming to know the song better than the players. The wind softy blew flowers’ perfume over the guests and through the aisle as if it wanted to contribute its own gift to the occasion._

_Which, of course, was impossible. The wind didn’t have desires. Birds couldn’t sing love songs like instruments. And brides weren’t carried down the aisle by mysterious forces that made it possible to fly mere inches from the ground._

“…That’s what I was thinking about as you walked towards me, Jemma. How I experience the impossible with you. How everything I was certain of when we met, my love for you made me question.” Fitz felt Jemma’s pressure on his hand, giving him strength to pronounce his love in front of family and friends. “Science tells us everything has an explanation if we search long enough. Jemma, you and I use to science to make sense of our universe, of love. Whenever we are confused or scared, we’ve relied on science to comfort us. The longer I’m with you, the deeper I fall in love with you. Science can’t explain that. An equation doesn’t exist to make sense of the magic I feel around us when I’m with you. It is because of you that I know there’s magic in the universe. Whatever life brings us, I look forward to continuing to defy the impossible with you. Only in the impossible does our love make any kind of sense to me: With you is the only place where science and magic mix together perfectly. It is the only place I want to spend the rest of my life exploring.”

A single tear steam ran down Jemma’s cheek. “Fitz…” Her voice broke saying his name. Determined to keep the promise she made to herself not to break down on her wedding day, she interlaced her fingers with Fitz and felt him return the strength she gave him. “I always thought mysteries existed to be solved. That once I had the ability to understand life’s mysteries, I would be able to understand love. The truth is, the more I solve scientific mysteries, the less I understand about love.” Her gaze locked with Fitz’s, whose blue eyes sparkled with tears. “All I need to do is look at you to understand. The mysterious equations of love all fall away. Suddenly, I don’t need science. I don’t need equations. I look at you and I realize the simple fact that the universe only makes sense when we’re together, and doesn’t when we’re apart. That’s the only equation I want to know, the only equation I need to know in order to overcome whatever life brings us.”

“Jemma…” Fitz whispered. Ignoring tradition, his hands made their way up Jemma’s forearms and curved around her elbows to pull her into a kiss.

The wind tugged flowers that hung over the wedding gazebo towards the couple as they embraced. The crowd cheered and the minster smirked, delighted to share in their moment. Fitz managed to encircle Jemma’s back and close whatever distance left between them before reminding himself they were in the middle of their wedding ceremony.

“Impatient, are we?” The minister teased with a smile.

“Yes.” Jemma sniggered, holding onto Fitz as they swayed together.

“It’s been twelve years.” Fitz continued, leaning his forehead to Jemma’s. “We’re not going to wait much longer.”

Amused by the couple, the minster caved to their request. “Alright, alright.” He gestured for the audience to settle down. “I just have one final question for each of you.” The couple straightened out, their joined hands resting between them.

The audience quieted, the birds soften their music, the wind stilled for the final part of the ceremony.

“Do you, Jemma Simmons, take Leopold Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish for all the days of your life?”

Jemma beamed at Fitz. “I do.”

“Do you, Leopold Fitz, take Jemma Simmons to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish for all the days of your life?”

Fitz stepped closer towards Jemma. “I do.”

The minster glanced between them to see their wide smiles mirroring each other. “By the power vested in me by God, the Cosmos, the mysterious of the universe, and County of Perthshire, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

“Finally!” Jemma cried and reached out to cradle Fitz’s head as he leaned in to kiss her.

A soft wind storm twirled flowers around them. The quartet played to the birds’ song, rather than the other way around. Somehow Jemma was swept off her feet in the midst of their kiss, although Fitz had no memory of lifting her up himself.

Then again, magic only casts its spell on the people too caught up in the moment to notice it.

~*~*~

Fairy lights reflected in Jemma’s eyes when she looked up at Fitz. She repositioned her chin on his chest as they swayed to the music. Following Fitz’s lead, her bare feet danced over grass blades while her hair strands blew in the wind.

“It is everything I wished it would be.”

Fitz bowed his forehead to hers. “I promised you it would be.”

“Yeah, but…” Jemma closed her eyes for a moment, letting her senses absorb the warmth of the summer’s night. “It’s more than that. With the fairy lights and the music and the perfect weather and the stars twinkling above us—It’s—I don’t know—magical.”

Fitz teased a gasp and gave her encircled waist a squeeze. “Jemma Fitz-Simmons, believer of magic and fairytales.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “I did not say fairytales, Dr. Fitz-Simmons.”

Fitz froze. “Say that again.”

“I said magic, not fairytales—and I meant it in, like, the metaphorically way not the—”

“No, Jemma.” Fitz interrupted her seriously. “Say my name again.”

“Oh!” She beamed at him. “Dr. Fitz-Simmons?”   
  
“Yea—”

Before Fitz could continue their flirting, a microphone thud interrupted him. “Hello?” He heard an old friend’s voice. “Is this thing on? Oh!” Daisy’s words echoed back to her. “Clearly it is! Wow. Alright! Good evening everybody. I’m just going to disturb the night’s peace for a few moments to say some words about our Fitzsimmons here.”

Fitz and Jemma broke apart to face Daisy. The rest of the dancers made their way to the edge of the lawn to give proper focus to the couple.

“There they are!” Once she spotted her friends, Daisy sobered her enthusiasm enough to keep her eloquence. “They made it to the backyard of their Scottish cottage under the stars! Finally. For a wedding of two devout scientists, their day couldn’t be more magical.” She paused, giving everybody a chance to take in the scene. “And how could it not be? Somehow, no matter what life throws at them, no matter how many miles seperate them, they always find a way back to each other.” Applause echoed through the summer night. “So, how could I be surprised when I watched them write their vows expecting their words to full of equations and science over my head, only to read their beautiful words—which, by the way, they wrote without consulting each other or picking a theme before hand, as I said psychically linked—words about letting science fall away and surrendering to the mystery of love and the magic of the universe.” She stood straighter and raised her glass, adding a little attitude in her voice as she ended on, “I’m so proud my science babies grew up! Congratulations Fitzsimmons!”

Cheers and laugher accompanied Daisy’s speech. Still clapping, Jemma leaned back for a kiss. Fitz found her hips, pulling her back against his chest as his lips captured hers.

After the party simmered down and they said goodbye to most of their guests, Fitz pulled Jemma into another backside embrace. “What do you say, Dr. Fitz-Simmons?” Fitz rested his chin on Jemma’s bare shoulder. “You interested in further surrendering to the magic with me?”

“Why, Dr. Fitz-Simmons,” Jemma turned her head to face his. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Hmmm…” Fitz released her waist, grabbed Jemma’s hand, and led her running inside and up the stairs for their first wedded night in their dream cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved to hear from you in the comments! ♥︎


End file.
